


Kiss And Make Up

by lorir_writes



Series: On The Road [6]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ass Play, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: After a long wait to see Logan, Carla’s impatience can lead to sweet yet hasty consequences.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: On The Road [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527
Kudos: 4





	Kiss And Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> This piece contains scenes unsuitable for minor audiences (underage drinking, anilingus) which may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.

Pearls of sweat run along Carla’s skin as she throws her hair back. Moans escape her lips while her fingers move in and out of her center, her breathing coming short as her hand moves faster. With her head resting on a pillow and her backside in the air, she revels in the feeling of her own touch.

"Slow down, Carla,“ Logan orders, his voice husky yet commanding.

"I am,” she meows.

"No, you’re not. I can hear your breathing.“

"But—”

“Slow. Down.” He dictates.

Carla groans in frustration but does as she’s told.

“Good girl. Use your other hand to tease your clit.”

Following his instructions, she moves her fingers in circles while her other hand pumps in and out.

“Faster.”

She obeys, moaning louder with every small touch of her hand, wishing it was his hand, his lips, his cock. Yet, they are miles away from each other and, given the circumstances, this is the only way they can share an intimate moment.

“Are you close, babe?”

“Yes,” she pants.

“I can imagine,” his chuckle reverbs on her ears, adding more fuel to the flames burning within her body. “Add one more finger.”

A third finger slides inside of her, thrusts going harder. “Oh god!”

“Keep going.”

“Please… I’m so close.” she whimpers.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come.”

A long pause goes by. She knows he’s quiet on purpose. Making her wait to torture her because he knows she wants it so bad. And despite her needs and the fact he’s not even there in person, she’s still waiting for his permission.

“Come for me, Carla.”

“Fuck!” She closes her and wails, her legs trembling as she comes. Still catching her breath, Carla rolls over and licks her juices off her fingers.

“You’re tasting yourself, aren’t you?”

Carla giggles. She can almost see him shaking his head and smiling.

“You’re incorrigible,” he chuckles. “How was it?”

“Way better than when I do it alone.”

“I knew you would like it,” he replies, his voice returning to the usual soft tone.

“It would have been perfect if you were here.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Remind me again why you had to go to the other side of the country to make the drop instead of being with me last week.”

“The client wanted the product before he traveled overseas and he only trusted me to deliver it. If I didn’t do it, the entire crew would lose the deal.”

“Okay…” She glances at the ceiling and takes a deep breath, mulling over his words once again. “Logan?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know it’s been a month since we were together?

"Yes. Thirty days and fourteen hours, to be more specific.”

“You’re counting the days and hours…” Her lips curl in a shy smile.

“Counting the minutes was driving me insane. I figure switching to a bigger unit of time would ease out the pain of missing you.”

“How dramatic.”

“Never give a Nicholas Sparks book as a birthday gift to a man in love, Carla.”

She chews on one of her nails, her cheeks flushing slightly. “I miss you.”

“I miss you so much. I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

“No more postponing?”

“No more postponing.”

“You know, I’m going to spend all day with Riya, so if you arrive until evening, I’m sure she will understand if I cancel dinner with her to be with you.”

“No, you don’t have to do that. It’s been a while since you had time to hang out with Riya. Go out and have dinner with her. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. You both need some time to catch up and I’ll just chill watching a movie and wait for you to return.”

“Aw, aren’t you sweet?”

“You wouldn’t call me that if you knew what genre is the movie I’m planning to watch,” he teases.

“Oh my god,” she covers her eyes and shakes her head.

“What? It may not be your favorite, you have to admit horror movies are awesome. Texas Chainsaw Massacre is a classic! But I can reconsider and watch the one you were thinking about. We did have fun the last time,” he taunts.

“That’s classy,” she scoffs.

“You know me. I’m all about gentlemanly stuff.”

The two of them laugh.

“I’ll let you focus on the road now.”

“Okay. Have fun with Riya.”

“Drive safe. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

##  **…**

At Riya’s bedroom in the house she shares with other college students, Carla lies on her stomach on the bed and stares at her phone while her friend adds the final touches on her makeup. It’s past seven and Logan still hasn’t called. _Maybe he’s stuck in traffic. He’ll call. He always does._

“How do I look?” Riya spins around in the chair, placing a hand flat below her chin to strike a pose.

“Gorgeous! You always look amazing on green and it goes so well with the clothes you bought today.”

“Thanks!” She beams, but her smile soon fades as Carla looks down her phone again. “No news from Logan?”

Carla frowns, shaking her head.

“Hey,” she reaches out and squeezes her hand. “Don’t worry about it. He’s crazy about you and he’ll call as soon as he can. You don’t have to go to the hotel now. You can wait for him while we grab our burgers and come with me to one of the parties my roommate invited us.”

“I don’t know… What if he calls?”

“You invite him to join us. As far as I remember, he’s a great dancer and he happens to enjoy parties more than you do. You could use the opportunity to wear that super hot skirt you bought and show off to him. Maybe take advantage of some dark corners,” Riya wiggles her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

“Riya!” Carla’s cheeks heat up.

“Don’t be a baby! You miss each other and if you both want it, why not?”

Carla is about to say something when her phone buzzes. Her eyes sparkle with joy as she sees the name on the screen.

“Invite him,” she commands as she leaves the room.

Carla playfully glares at her friend through the mirror then answers the phone. “Hey, you! Are you here in Pasadena?”

“Hey. Yeah, sorry I didn’t call earlier.”

“Earlier?” Her brows furrow as she hears loud hip hop songs and chatter.

“A friend of mine called me to this party so she could introduce me to potential new clients. I’ve been here for a couple of hours.”

“Oh…” she forces herself to smile, in a failed attempt to not sound disappointed. “No worries.”

 _“Logan sweetie, we’re waiting for you!”_ A female voice calls in the background.

“Who was that?” Carla arches an eyebrow.

“That was Kali. The friend who is introducing me to the clients.”

“Do all your female friends also call you _sweetie_?” She asks.

“She’s just really friendly, it’s no big deal,” he replies.

“If you say so,” she pursed her lips.

“Anyway, I’ll have to stay a little longer here so I can get this dude to close a deal with me.”

“How long?”

“I’m not sure, but I’ll be with you as soon as I can.”

“But that can take all night, can’t it?” Despite the music and the chatter she hears through the phone, a deep silence settles between them. And it tells her everything she needs to know. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Babe, let me explain.”

“What is there to explain? You’re choosing work over me again. You say you miss me, but you keep rescheduling our dates.”

“Carla, I’ll be with you tonight. I just have to—”

“Whatever. Have a good night, Logan.” She hangs up the phone before he could answer and throws the phone on the floor.

Riya walks in with a glass of water in one hand and glances between the phone buzzing on the floor and Carla’s glossy eyes and lips curled in a snarl. “Don’t tell me he isn’t here yet.”

“Oh, he’s here! He’s at a party with clients with a girl named Kali.”

“What?!”

“He said it’s just a friend.”

“But he’s still bailing on you again.”

She shrugs.

“Ugh, Logan…” Riya rolls her eyes and shakes her head, then takes a seat by Carla’s side. “I can stay and watch movies with you if you want to.”

“No, you won’t. Because I’m going out with you. And not just to eat burgers.” She stands up and marches to the other side of the room, looking through her shopping bags.

“Carla, we don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, we do,” she picks up her outfit and goes to the bathroom.

On the vanity dresser, Riya’s phone begins to buzz. She grabs the phones and scowls at the contact number. “This better be good,” she mumbles before leaving the room to answer the call.

##  **…**

“Wow…” Carla marvels at the manicured garden as she and Riya walk into the opulent mansion just outside the city. “Is your roommate’s friend rich?”

“Yup. Lots of friends in high places.”

“Do you know her?”

“Yeah… You could say that,” Riya answers, checking her phone. “She’s at the door waiting for us.”

The two of them march to the main entrance, a young black girl with colorful locks of hair wearing a designer outfit greets them with a smile. “Welcome!” The girl pulls Riya into a hug. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“Nice meeting you too.” Riya pulls backs. “This is my best friend, Carla.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you,” Carla smiles and extends her hand to the woman’s direction.

“Hi there.” The stranger’s eyes sweep over Carla from head to toe and her grin goes wider. “It’s nice meeting you as well. That’s a killer look, by the way.” She replies to the handshake.

“Thanks for noticing. That’s precisely my point,” she says, holding eye contact.

“Bold. I like you already,” the stranger smirks. “Come in.” Gesturing for them to get in, the woman guides them inside the house.

As they pass through the main hallway, Carla looks around, scanning the place. On the living room, a bunch of frat boys play video games, on a lounge area people dance to an EDM song while a DJ plays and near the pool, a few people chatted having drinks. Yet, her eyes are drawn to one person. Sitting by himself on a daybed, a familiar male frame holds a phone to his ear as he chews on one fingernail. Her phone immediately buzzes inside her purse. _Damnit, Riya…_

“Hey! I brought us drinks,” Riya grins.

Grabbing one of the cocktail glass from her friend, Carla drinks the entire content in one single gulp, puts it down and pulls her by the hand to the lounge. “Let’s dance.”

Riya stares wide-eyed at her friend dragging her in the middle of the crowded room. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk.” She replies, moving her hips to the sides in time with the beat, not caring if anyone else is watching. Especially him.

“Carla, we don’t have to do this,” Riya shouts.

“Yes, we do. _You_ insisted to come to this party. The least we can do is enjoy it,” Carla gives her friend a meaningful look.

Riya closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Okay, I’m sorry about that. I should have told you, but he just wants a chance to talk.”

“I’m done talking, Riya. And if you’re not drinking that, excuse me, but I am,” she reaches for the other glass from her hand, but someone grabs it first.

“I don’t think so,” Logan yells, giving the glass back to Riya.

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Riya shouts back, disappearing in the crowd.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter,” he suggests.

“No. I rather stay right here,” she yells, twirling around on the dancefloor.

A muscle in Logan’s jaw twitches as he watches his girlfriend dancing while other guys begin to stare. “Okay.” Grabbing her by the waist, he presses her back against his chest, guiding her hips to match his.

Even though she still looks defensive, she doesn’t pull away or try to escape. Instead, she keeps dancing with him, grinding, allowing him to touch her. “What are you doing?” She scowls.

“You know what they say: if you can’t beat them, join them.”

“That’s a difference between joining and trying to take control, Logan,” she snaps, but still follows his moves.

“Oh, I know there is.” He turns her around, holding her close as he brings his lips to her ear. “Yet, you don’t seem to fight against it.”

Their eyes lock together, lips inches apart from each other. She misses him so much it almost aches to be this close to him. Still, he bailed on her earlier, just like he did the whole month. And she’s not having it. “Let me go.”

“I will if you let me talk.”

“Fine! Talk!”

“Not here,” he takes her by the hand and climbs upstairs, leading her to a terrace with a majestic view of the backyard and the city.

Carla pulls away and folds her arms. “Talk.”

“I don’t understand why are you so mad at me. I told you I was working and I didn’t lie about it.”

“ _This_ is work? A party full of rich people dancing and drinking?”

“Yes. This is pretty much how we first started to hang out, remember?” He points out.

“What about that friend of yours who called you sweetie?” She air quoted the last word, unafraid to show her displeasure.

“Kali?”

“Yes!”

“She’s just a friend, babe. You’ve seen her. She’s harmless.”

“Excuse me? I’ve never met her.”

“She’s the one who let you in.”

Rage runs through her veins poisoning he thoughts as she balls her hands into fists. “I don’t like that you’re friends with her.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s too friendly!”

“How is that a bad thing?”

“It just is!” She grits her teeth. “I don’t want you to be friends with her.”

Logan’s hands grip the metal railing as he stays in silence for a second, baffled with what she said. _This isn’t her. Is she…?_ As realization dawns his features, an idea pop in his mind and a corner of his mouth quirks up. “Well, since you’re here sharing things you don’t like about my friends or lifestyle, I guess I have to tell I don’t like this skirt you’re wearing.”

“What?”

“This skirt…” he turns to her and points at the piece of clothing, feigning annoyance. “It’s too small. I don’t like it. You shouldn’t wear it.”

“This is ridiculous! You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t wear! It’s my body and I wear whatever I want.”

“But you get to decide the places I go and who I can be friends with?”

“This isn’t the same!”

“Funny… It feels just the same to me.”

“It is not and you know it! If you want this relationship to work, you can’t be friends with her.”

“And you can’t wear this skirt.”

“Stop saying this! You don’t own me!”

“Neither do you, but this ain’t stopping you from telling me what to do,” he shrugs.

“Because she clearly wants you!” She shouts.

“She doesn’t.”

“Yes, she does!”

“Carla, she’s gay.”

“What?”

“Look,” he points to Kali near the pool in the backyard making out with another girl.

Carla stares at Kali straddling a random girl while her hand snakes under her blouse.

“Pretty sure that one is a rebound. She had dibs on Riya.”

“Riya is straight.”

“I know. I told her that, but I guess my word isn’t worth much with women today.”

“It is…” She frowns as she finally understands all the things they said to each other. “I’m sorry. It was stupid of me not to believe you,” she reaches for him, cupping his face. “I was so sad you bailed on me this month I ended up assuming the worst.”

“I get it,” he nods.“I didn’t mean to be a shitty boyfriend lately. I just trying to get a few more jobs to save some extra cash for the future.”

“The future?”

“Yeah…” he rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t know if it’s too soon for us, but you know… at least, I can say I have something to offer.”

“You’re the sweetest,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry I said those things. Kali seems pretty nice and I know this is work.

"It’s okay.” He tightens the embrace, kissing the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I was trying to get your attention.”

“You did,” she pulls away, narrowing her eyes playfully. “I like this skirt.”

“It’s a nice skirt,” he smirks, pulling her closer.

“Is it?” She fake pouts and turns around, pushing her backside against him. “You said it’s too small.”

“I stand uncorrected,” he murmurs as his hands wandered down her curves and reach down her thighs. “But its size does have some perks.”

“Is that so?” She wiggles her ass on him, smiling devilishly.

“Yes. If you were wearing pants or shorts, I couldn’t do this.” In a swift move, Logan turns her out, pins her body on the wall and lifts up the tiny garment, pressing his bulge against her derriere.

Carla closes her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his lips on her neck, his fingers teasing her, brushing the thin fabric of her underwear. “Take it off”

“What?”

“You heard me,” she looks over shoulder, her eyes dark with lust. “Take. It. Off.”

He grins and hooks his thumbs on her underwear, pushing it down, but taking his time to run his hands over her thighs and legs. He keeps her step out of her panties, puts them on his back pocket and still on his knees, he parts her legs and bites one of her buttocks before burying his face between her thighs.

“Fuck,” she purrs.

His nimble tongue works from her crack to her center, while his thumb and index finger pinch her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

Involuntarily, she begins to ride his face and steady herself against the wall in a failed attempt to fulfill the ache building inside, but it isn’t enough. “Logan, I need you. Please.”

He dots kisses along her back as he stands up, then unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants and sinks into her, holding her hips. “Damn, I missed you so much,” he hisses.

“I missed you too.” Carla reaches for his neck, digging her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. Once he starts to move in and out of her, he guides her lips to his, silencing her cries with long and slow kisses.

Heat courses through their bodies perfectly connected, moving at a steady pace. The loud music and the chatter on the ground floor seemed miles away from them. They simply focus on the sound of their skins clashing together, the exchange dirty words between groans and whimpers, their heavy breaths.

His fingers dimple her skin as he grips her waist, his muscles going tense at each thrust. “Babe, are you close?”

“Yeah.”

“Then come for me,” he murmurs, pressing his digits on her core, drawing tantalizing spirals, then kisses her again. 

Her legs shake as she finds release, tugging at his bottom lip to keep herself from screaming, holding him close as he comes as well.

“Damn, Carla…” He buried his face on her neck after he eases out of her and pulls his pants up.

“I hate fighting with you, but if every time we kiss and make up like this, I swear I’m going to start picking up fights more often.”

“Can we just roleplay them? The make up part was incredible, but I can’t say the same about the jealousy one,” he grimaces.

She giggles and adjusts her skirt as she turns to face him. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” he leans in, kissing her sweetly. “Let’s get out here.”

“Sure. I’ll call Riya.”

Holding hands, the two of them return to the party and say their goodbyes to everyone before leaving.


End file.
